The path of dom
by Outcast320
Summary: From birth Dom was Destin for greatness. being born into a very respected and Powerful family he was happy and loved by his mother and father and community. His mother was the most looked on and respected her family has been there for thousands of years and they were known as Dragonburn. now 13 he will embark on a journey that will help him understand his destiny(before httyd)


Dom POV

" Dom do you know why you're here" the principal asked me

"know why am I here principal jefferson" the look on his face was something I really couldn't understand. Was it fear, confusion or pissed off probably the latter

" you are here because of what you did and what we saw" oh that's what he meant" does that explain why you have new York's finest here aiming m4 at my head" I looked on my right and my left 4 officers amy aiming their guns at me like I'm some damn criminal" is this really necessary principal Jefferson.

" yes very necessary because what we saw most would think we're going crazy" the principal said sighing and rubbing his head

" Good thing we have everything we saw on camera so dom can you explain this" the principal said turning a little laptop around and playing the video of me and my dragon form destroying the school's gymnasium while everybody is running for me. It even got one of the security guards trying to tease me watching him until the bleachers with my tail

" not a bad video you got my good side haha" I said chuckling

" this is serious half of my security guards are knocked out or needs serious medical attention and all you do here is laugh like as a damn joke

" you know principal Jefferson you should laugh more I heard it's very good for your immune system" I said with sarcasm

" listen here Smith that... Whatever that was you did in that gymnasium i... Don't know and I don't care because I'm not dealing with that so here's what's going to happen you... Are not going to do nothing to that boy!

" he was interrupted I am very familiar voice" oh shit" I whisper to myself

Carol pov

I pulled up to the school to see a damn near swat team, helicopters and"IS THAT A FUCKING TANK WHY IS THERE A FUCKING TANK AT MY DANM..." inhale exhale inhale exhale I told myself why did I ever have to take him in I mean I could have just sent him with his uncle but noooo I hade to be a nice aunt the loving caring aunt I miss his mother she will know what to do.

As I was walking to the front door my bodyguards behind me a military Soldier stop me

" sorry ma'am you can't answer here" did he just

ma'am did you just ma'am me" oh no I heard one of my bodyguards say

" sorry Miss but I have orders..

" and who the hell you think gave you those orders

" my commanding officer Mis

" and where is your commanding officer...

" that would be me" I look to my left to see what looks to be his commanding officer

" what is a civilian doing past the barricade you're not supposed to be here yes

here we go again I heard one of my bodyguards say" you really don't know who I am take a long hard look

" I don't care who you are at the moment there's a dangerous creature in that school and we have orders to detain whatever is in that school so you don't mind step aside or get security

oh man I can't wait to have his badge

" first and foremost that thing that's in that school is my nephew. second I will advise you to lower your tone to your Superior and. third you will release him to me or there will be consequences and finally. You will take your entire force that damn thing back to wherever boot camp you came from.

" I don't know who you think you talkin to buy advise you to leave.

I hate that I have to do this but sometimes got to put the boys in their place" listen I don't like being that person that throws power to the mix but it seems to that you're blind captain so I want to give you a head hit. look at my suit here nice right very expensive especially getting these nice little stars on it" and the look on his face when he saw the Stars I thought he was going to shit his pants

He started saluting me" oh oh oh..umm general sorry I mean I meant no disrespect I didn't...

" At ease soldier but the next time something like this happens you'll be scraping shit at the zoo do you understand me

" sir yes sir

" good not get your damn platoon back to the base

" sir yes sir

And with that they were off I still don't don't know how the hell they were able to get the authorization to bring a tank on civilian grounds I got to talk to Jim about that but now it's time to deal with the real troublemaker.

As I was walking to the principal's office I could see the destruction he did man talk about testosterone. I kept walking to the principal's office seeing a lot of the students were scared pulling their heads back into their classrooms and I can also smell shit from one of the classrooms

" only a Smith can make someone shit their pants

Open the door check catch the principal was about to say something you would have regretted

" you are not going to do nothing to that boy" I can hear Dom cursing on his breath when he saw me walk in

"Dom get your things I'm taking you home

" who are you and where is the captai..." on his way home the same as you should be...let go Dom"I said

"who do you thank you are walking into my offi...

"I AM GENERAL CAROL L SMITH OF THE UNITED STATES ARMY AND YOU WILL SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I SWERE I WILL MAKE WHAT HE DID LOOK LIKE A PLAY DAY AT KINDERGARTEN AM I CLEAR ASS HAT OR DO I HAVE TO GET IN YOUR FACE AND GET LOUDER!"I said now making him shrink into his seat wimp

"ye... yes ma'am I mean sir I mean...

"shut it I have some people fix the damage you did and you" I said now looking at dom

" when we get home we'll have a nice long talk and good news your uncle is there"I said now smiling deviously

"Umm how many" he said with so much fear in his voice

" o just your mother's younger brothers and also your favorite marion is there he wants to have a nice special talk with you" when I set that I thought he was actually going to crawl into his own skin i I wonder can he do that

" now get your stuff and let's go...AND CAN SOME BODY GET THE DAME HANDCUFFS OF HIM

"yes ma'am"one of the officer said unlocking the cuff

" auntie carol let me..." QUITE WE WILL TALK ABOUT IT WHEN WE GET HOME NOW GET TO THE CAR!"he said nothing after that

" ms. Smith what will we do about the damage to the school"the principal asked

" the damage is not that bad I will send somebody to take care of it you should have your school back in shape in a day or two and next time something happens like this be smart and call me ok..." NEXT TIME!" Both Dom and the principle said in unison

"yes you are still going to school. I will not allow a drop out to live under my roof am i clear dom

"yes auntie

"Good now mr. Jefferson Dom will be return to school in three days in the time I expect this never happened again am I clear

"yes ms Smith

"Good now have a nice day"I said walking out of his office

when we got out of the school all I saw was students and teachers looking at dom in fear

"keep walking to the car dom"I told him when we got to the car Dom went in the back seat and I the front

The drive home was quiet not much was said between me and Dom so I decided to ask the most important question

" what made you lose control Dom" he said nothing just looked down on himself"Dom if you want me to help you. you have to tell new what happened"still nothing.

what do I do he is so closed off I'm worried that if this happens again be might kill somebody and no matter how high my rank goes. I don't think I can help me him and this is making me sad.

john i wish you were here you'll know what to do.

"Dom can you tell me what happened please dom I'm just worried that you will do something you will regret.

" I was at lunch when the school football time described to think it was a good idea to pick on me.

now I really didn't care what they were saying.

"what they were saying.

"that im a immigrant, I'm a rape baby,my mother was a asian slut

Etc

"Remind me to pay there familys a visit mike will you

"yes ma'am

"now what was you saying

"so as they were saying the thing I was trying to control my anger but.." he stop now looking down his hands in a fist

"but what..what happened

"one of the boy the team captain said that mom and dad deserves to die. that the men who killed them did them and burn down my home did the whole village a favour. that if he lived in the same village as me he would burn it down saw he won't he to live in a place with somebody so weak and. That the only reason I survived is because I was a coward that ran away instead of fighting for his home. Then he grabbed my necklaces and it's in the garbage an..and that when I felt it the fire raging"he said his voice now getting deeper the car started get hot and his eyes started glowing red

"STOP THE CAR

"but ma'am..I SAID STOP THE DANM CAR NOW" the driver applied the breaks instapy I jumped out the front seat it went to the back seat with dom and pulled him into a tight hug he was hot to the touch luckily I was wearing some good clothes so I did not feel much.

"HE WAS RIGHT I WAS WEAK..I WAS A COWERED IF WAS HAFE THE DRAGONBORN LIKE MY MOTHER THEY WOULD HAVE BEEN ALIVE IT ALL MY FOLT IT.. ALL MY FOLT"he said crying in to my shoulder. I'm going to kill some kids

"Dom sweetie look at me" when he looked at me all I saw many emotions in his eyes hatred fear anger Gilt regrets so much all because of a situation he had no choice and" what those boys said to you was out of spite and anger you are here because your mother and father wanted you to live they sacrificed herself because they knew you were the most important thing they want you to live on to continue the legacy of your people my brother he knew what he was doing when he chose to stay and fight same as your mother so don't you ever think that you're a coward poor your week it's it's true strength to show emotion, and you show a whole lot of it it's just you need to learn how to control it if you let your anger get the best of you disaster will follow I'm afraid that but all this pent-up rage you would do something you will regret.

"but how do I control this I barely can even transfer my mother did or my uncle

" got to be patient. You got to walk before you can run but in your case Glide before you can fly" I said trying to lighten things up

" thank you Aunt Carol

" anytime now can we get home you kind of welded my jacket to the seat"I I said find it hard to stand up

"sorry about that"said giggling then he started laughing

O Dom I never want to see that smile disappear I can see it in your eyes kind of person you are I don't need all these powers that your family has to know that you're destined for greatness is it take an Einstein to figure that out I just hope that when that time comes you'll be ready and by the time it's coming real soon even I don't think you're ready for this I'm too scared to let you go and when that day comes it will be the most hardest decision of my life to watch you go on your trials

(ok look I am so sorry it took me so long to stop load the first chapter the story I'm writing is a Rewritten of the first one it's taking a slower pace but not too slow where it can get stale I'm trying to make sure these plot points stick nothing out of order in an all makes sense I'm still new at this so if you have any suggestions any advice please comment and let me know your head will be appreciated)

And yes the store does take place before httyd

and during rtte

ps. im not a military guy if I got anything wrong I fully apologize and I do not mean no disrespect if I did get in the wrong please tell me so I will know


End file.
